Welcome to Happiness
by The Telephone Booth
Summary: Ichirou has known his coworker Shindou for 2 years and over time, he's fallen for this person. When the two start drinking, will Ichirou be pushed to his limits?
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Happy Café fan fiction. It strays from the main plotline a bit; obviously because it's a yaoi. It takes place right before Shindou would have left for France. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Summer was going to come early this year. Ichirou could feel it. He dragged his feet across the heated pavement sucking on a lollipop and carrying a school bag, but it's mostly for show. While he is a second year in high school, no books or pencils are in the bag: only snacks. He had a bad habit of falling asleep if he grew too tired. The previous year, his teachers wouldn't let him eat in class. He slept so much that he now has to repeat the year, but he isn't dumb. In fact, he's actually pretty smart. He was brought up in a good home, the son of a doctor and a fashion designer. Because of their busy lives, they had a "butler". He spent a lot of time teaching Ichirou. Of course, the private schools helped too.

_Crunch. _The lollipop had broken. Ichirou sighs, lazily grabbing another from his bag and unwraps it. As he peels back the paper, a familiar storefront catches his eye. "Café Bonheur" He couldn't believe he was already there. The walks usually took longer, but today he came prepared so there would be no accidental passing outs from hunger. As he pushes open the door to the shop, he notices how quiet it is. There were two workers missing; the manager, Nankichi Matsumoto, who owned the shop and Uru Takamura, another part-time employee like himself. That leaves only one other person working, his name in Shindou: Satsuki Shindou to be more exact. You can say he's the Manager's adopted son. The Manager took in Shindou when he was still young. They're complete opposites though. Shindou is a major work-a-holic. **It's probably just because of how much he likes the café and admires the Manager.**

"Good morning." Ichirou says, walking closer to Shindou, who's cleaning a glass. "Where's Uru-chan and Manager?"

"Sick and I don't know."

**Short as always. **"I hope Uru-chan is alright. Last time she was sick, she was /really/ sick."

"Her mom is there with her. I guess it's a small fever and a headache. Nothing big."

Shindou was a bad liar. Ichirou could see that he was worried about her, which made his stomach knot up. He had liked Shindou for a while now, but hasn't said anything to anyone. It's the first time he's liked a guy, but more importantly that guy likes someone else. It's no guess that the person he likes is Uru. She is an adorable (but incredibly strong) girl. Even Ichirou had felt an attraction when they first met. He even did some harmless flirting, but it was mostly to get a reaction out of Shindou. He didn't mind playing with Uru like that. She's pretty innocent and doesn't usually understand. Tonight will be another day where he uses his cute coworker to get a reaction out of Shindou.

"Maybe I should go over. I could be her hot water bottle." Ichirou smirks, already feeling the tensed hand on his shoulder.

"Like hell I'll let you go by yourself. Yuki-san isn't even there anymore."

"Fine. Then why don't you come with me? The shop seems slow so we can close early and go see Uru-chan now."

"Hmm… We'll go in an hour. You know students usually come around now."

Ichirou just closes his eyes and walks to the back room to set down his bag and put on the uniform. It's really just a green apron, but he liked not having to wear some cheap polyester outfit like the poor saps at Wac Donalds. He can feel himself start to get hungry so he gets his bag, but everything is eaten. **Great. **_Blackness._

Ichirou can taste something sweet. His eyes snap open and he immediately knows he's on the floor. He chews on the sweet candy for a few moments before he notices Shindou looming over him. **Just how long have I been asleep? He looks pissed. **He sight and sits up, rubbing his head. **I bet he hit me again. My head hurts. **

"What time is it?"

"It's time for us to head to Uru's apartment, now get up you lazy ass."

"Was I really asleep the entire time?" Ichirou slowly stands up, eyeing the man cautiously. "Why did you let me sleep?"

"I was too busy to keep waking you up every time you fell asleep. I thought it'd just be better if you stayed back here."

Ichirou guiltily looks down. It's not like he could help just passing out, but he always felt so bad for Shindou; like he was a burden to him. He stands up and gathers his stuff and heads out the door of the shop, tailing Shindou. Uru's house wasn't very far, but it felt like ages to Ichirou. There was no conversation, maybe because he was afraid Shindou was still angry. He really did have a horrible temper, but it never lasted this long. He was usually only mad for a few minutes so this was new territory. Ichirou sighs dragging his feet along the pavement. **It's still so hot today. Summer is definitely coming early. **As the minutes drag on, they eventually get to Uru's apartment. She seemed to be doing a lot better. There was no fever and she had been sleeping all day. Since everything seemed fine Shindou decided to excuse himself for the night and go home, dragging Ichirou out by the collar with him.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Ichirou struggles to get out of Shindou's grip. "I wanted to nurse Uru-chan back to health~"

"You aren't going to stay in that house alone with her. You might do perverted things" He let's go of Ichirou when they leave the small apartment. Shindou takes out his own set of keys and unlocks the next door over. It was shocking at first, but Shindou and Uru live next door to each other. It was only another factor that make Ichirou's stomach knot.

"Let me stay over tonight Shindou! I'm too tired to walk back home. Please?" He gives the cutest pouty face he can muster, hoping that it'll work on the tough person in front of him.

Shindou only sighs, knowing that Ichirou doesn't give up easily. If he wants to stay the night, he will. "Fine, come on in." He opens the door to his apartment walking in and Ichirou follows, closing the door after him. This was actually the first time he had been in Shindou's apartment alone with him. Either the Manager or Uru was always with them. It made him feel a bit nervous, actually. Ichirou takes a seat at the table sitting in the middle of the room, keeping his eye on Shindou.

"Did you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, actually; it'd be nice; anything but water."

Shindou goes to the fridge pulling out two drinks and walks back to the table sitting across from Ichirou handing him one of the bottles. Ichirou opens the bottle and takes a big drink almost instantly tasting the alcohol. He raises an eyebrow. Shindou wasn't a drinker. One drink and he could pass out.. but he could use this to his advantage. Shindou must not know that it's alcohol otherwise he wouldn't have given it to Ichirou. A sneak attack would be completely unethical, but if it didn't work out then maybe Shindou wouldn't remember. If that happened then Ichirou would just move on. Keeping pace with Shindou, Ichirou finished his drink. He starts to feel relaxed like any normal person after one drink, but when he notices the looks Shindou has he almost laughs. His eyes are beginning to glaze over and he has a distant expression like he'd been drinking all day. Ichirou just shakes his head and moves closer to Shindou so they're sitting side-by-side.

"Why were you so mad with me this afternoon?"

"Who sai' I was mad?" Shindou props his head up with arm staring at Ichirou.

"You were awfully quiet on the way to Uru-chan's house. I thought you were mad that I fell asleep for the afternoon." He says trying not to sound bitter.

Shindou's face softens and show a look that was remarkable similar to guilt "I though' you'd be mad about me hittin' you t' wake you up."

"That's so.." Ichirou is consumed by a feeling of happiness, knowing that Shindou wasn't angry, but sorry.

Before he can stop himself, Ichirou's hand was caressing Shindou's cheek and he was leaning closer. Their lips meet and a heat spreads through Ichirou's body. He's finally kissing the man he's loved for the past 2 years. It was a blissful moment but it ended too soon when he felt Shindou pull away. Ichirou closed his eyes, not wanting to see the expression Shindou is wearing. When he finally does, he's actually surprised to see an understanding look on Shindou's face. He leans back in to kiss Ichirou softly, but Ichirou suddenly falls over from 130 pounds of dead weight. Shindou had fallen asleep…and not in a very good position. He pushes Shindou off of his chest and sighs. **What did that look mean? He wasn't angry but … **This was just making him more confused, but it'd have to wait until morning. Ichirou was strong, but not enough to carry Shindou to bed. Ichirou cleans up the room and moves the table to the side, grabbing the blankets off of Shindou's bed. He brings them out into the main room along with two pillows and spreads them over Shindou. **I should probably take off his clothes; he won't be able to sleep in jeans. **He kneels over trying to push dirty thoughts out of his mind as he unbuttons the sleeper's jeans and starts pulling them down, to reveal boxers. He bites his lip but shakes his head and takes the jeans off completely, not bothering about Shindou's shirt. After stripping to his boxers, Ichirou lays down next to Shindou; a couple inches separating them. He rolls on his side, facing away from Shindou, trying to make sense of the past few hours, when he feels an arm around his waist pull him backwards. Ichirou turns around in Shindou's arms, but he's still asleep.

**Thinking… It can wait until morning. Right now I will sleep in the arms of the person I love.**

Ichirou lets out a deep sigh and nuzzles into Shindou's chest, falling asleep peacefully.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be in Shindou's point of view through the course of the evening. It'll be shorter, but you can see what he's been thinking too!_


	2. Fogged Memories

**Fogged Memories**

_Ok! So just a reminder this is in Shindou's P.O.V. and it is just giving an inside look to what he was thinking when Ichirou kissed him._

* * *

Café Bonheur was starting to pick up customers when Shindou sees Ichirou enter the shop. He has an oddly vacant look on his face when he steps up to Shindou, but he realizes it was just curiosity when Ichirou asks about Uru and the Manager.

"Sick and I don't know." Shindou was upset that the Manager left again. It is not that he left, but that he never said where he was going or when he would be back. I mean the man is his father after all.

"I hope Uru-chan is alright. Last time she was sick, she was /really/ sick."

Shindou looks at Ichirou with a little annoyance in his face. "Her mom is there with her. I guess it is a small fever and a headache. Nothing big."

Ichirou was probably going to want to visit Uru, not that it surprised Shindou. They have both been kind of been fascinated with Uru since she'd started working here about a year

"Maybe I should go over. I could be her hot water bottle."

Before he can stop himself, he grabs Ichirou's shoulder in annoyance. "Like hell I'll let you go by yourself. Yuki-san isn't even there anymore."

"Fine. Then why don't you come with me? The shop seems slow so we can close early and go see Uru-chan now."

"Hmm… We will go in an hour. You know students usually come around now."

Shindou watches Ichirou walk to the back room and sighs. **Why did I get so annoyed? –Sigh- Uru is just like a sister, so why does it bother me that Ichirou wants to go see her? **He tends to the customers over the next hour, trying to wrap his head around this question. He was so unfocused that he did not even notice Ichirou never came out to the front until it was time to head to Uru's home. Shindou walks into the back room and sees Ichirou passed out on the floor. **Ah…so this is where he has been. **A sudden wave of anger comes over him. **I've been working all day and you can't even do it for an hour?! **Shindou smacks Ichirou's head with a lot of force trying to release some stress. Of course, this doesn't wake up the sleeping beauty, so he fetches some snacks, shoving them forcefully into Ichirou's mouth, finally waking him up.

"What time is it?"

"It's time for us to head to Uru's apartment, now get up you lazy ass."

"Was I really asleep the entire time? Why did you let me sleep?"

"I was too busy to keep waking you up every time you fell asleep. I thought it'd just be better if you stayed back here."

He starts to walks out of the shop and can hear Ichirou rush to gather his things. As they walk, Shindou remains quiet. He's still feeling guilty about hitting Ichirou just to relieve some stress; not that he didn't deserve it of course. His and Uru's apartment complex was coming up fast and soon he wouldn't feel so awkward about being alone with a coworker. But why was that? Why was Shindou so uncomfortable? He brushes off these recurring questions and keeps his fast pace as they soon reach Uru's apartment.

The time spent there if brief, but pleasurable. Uru was feeling better so she invited to two to stay for a while and tell her about the day's events. After he was sure Uru was all right, he excuses himself for the night, forcibly dragging Ichirou out with him, his obvious objections meaning nothing to him.

"H-Hey, what are you doing? I wanted to nurse Uru-chan back to health~" Ichirou says.

"You aren't going to stay in that house alone with her. You might do perverted things." Shindou says in a huff, rummaging for the keys to his apartment next door.

"Let me stay over tonight, Shindou! I'm too tired to walk home. Please?"

He sighs, not really in the mood for more awkward silence, but agrees anyways. "Fine, come on in." He walks into his apartment and sets his things down, noticing Ichirou's eyes following him. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, actually, that'd be nice; anything but water."

He walks into the kitchen, pulling two bottles out of the fridge, not looking at what they are. He only knows that they were a gift from a friend. When he returns to the room, he hands Ichirou a bottle. He has an odd look on his face when he takes a sip, so Shindou takes a sip, faintly tasting alcohol. **Oh what the hell,** he thinks and downs the bottle. It may loosen him up so he can really talk with Ichirou for once.

Shindou feels his mind fog over as the alcohol begins to affect him. **Damn... Maybe I shouldn't have drunken it so fast. He** watches lazily as Ichirou scoots over, sitting next to him.

"Why were you so mad with me this afternoon?"

He gulps and tries to speak as clearly as possible. "Who sai' I was mad?" He props himself up on his arm, looking at Ichirou.

"You were awfully quiet on the way to Uru-chan's house. I thought you were mad that I fell asleep for the afternoon."

Shindou senses a slight bitterness to Ichirou's words and his expression softens, feeling even guiltier then before. "I though' you'd be mas about me hittin' you t' wake you up."

"'s that so…"

Shindou sees a wave of emotions come over Ichirou as the man beside his leans forward, a hand coming up to caress his face. His first thought is that the man has very soft hands, but his lips were far softer. When he realized that Ichirou was kissing him, he pulled away. He tries to give his most understanding look even though he is freaking out on the inside. He can feel his consciousness slip as he leans forward.

It's early in the morning when he wakes up stiff from sleeping on the floor. When he tries to stretch, he realizes one of his arms is being pinned by a sleeping Ichirou. The blankets were covering from his waistline down, but he still god a good view of his chest. He had surprisingly good muscle tone for someone that ate /all/ day. Shindou shakes his head of those thoughts**. Why is he practically naked?** He looks down at himself, noticing his pants are missing and he begins to panic slightly. **What the hell happened last night?... **Then it hits him. Ichirou had kissed him while he was drunk. **Was this person really gay? I thought he loved Uru**. He pulls his arm away managing to not wake up Ichirou and walks into the bedroom.

Shindou changes his clothes in a rush and paces the room, trying to figure out how to deal with this situation. He sighs, lying down on the stripped mattress, finally realizing something. He didn't hate the kiss. He even returned it before remembering it was Ichirou. **Does that make me gay? Or at the very least does it mean that I like Ichirou? It would explain why I get angry when he brings up Uru, but...** He shakes his head chasing away the thoughts. **I'm just going to pretend as if it didn't happen. It will just fuck things up if I talk about it.**

He walks out into the living room, feeding Ichirou a leftover cookie to wake him up.

"Morning"

"Mm." The person ruffles his hair as he sits up. "Morning. Did you sleep alright?"

Shindou notices Ichirou fidgeting, an uncomfortable look on his face. **How can I ignore it because I'm scared it will get awkward**? It's already like that. He audibly sighs, holding his head. "I'm not mad at you Ichirou."

Ichirou looks up at Shindou, no longer trying to hide his concern. "But you left when I woke up. I thought you were disgusted that a man like you... was sleeping next to you."

"I'm only confused and believe me, that hasn't changed, but I am not mad at you. To be honest I always thought you liked Uru."

"Uru-chan is like a sister to me. She's adorable and fun to tease, but I don't hold any romantic feelings for her. At least not anymore."

"I see." Shindou pauses in the kitchen, leaning against the sink. "We should get breakfast. I don't want you falling asleep again."

Ichirou just nods and gets dressed, following Shindou out of the apartment. They walk to a nearby diner and sit in a private booth. If they wanted to talk about what happened more, then Shindou didn't want anyone to overhear it. However, Ichirou didn't bring it up. He didn't talk at all; he just sat there and ate his meal. For some unexplainable reason, this pissed off Shindou. Didn't Ichirou want to know how he felt?! He shovels his food into his mouth, giving a reason to remain silent. When Ichirou finishes, he just stares out of the window absently.

"Why aren't you talking?"

"If I talk, I'm going to talk about last night and I didn't want to bring it up again."

"So let's talk about it. Does it mean you like me?"

"Yes." He says simply and as blunt as can be.

"Are you gay?"

"Maybe." He shrugs. "You are the first guy I've had feelings for."

"Then maybe it's just admiration. How do you know that your feelings are romantic?"

"Because last night as I was stripping off your pants, I had to fight to keep my thoughts clean otherwise I would have 'attacked' you."

Shindou had taken a sip of his drink which he promptly spit back out and started coughing. "What the hell kind of talk is that at breakfast?!"

"What, you asked." He sinks back into the seat, pouting slightly.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He takes out his wallet and pays for the food. "Let's go."

Ichirou stands from the table. "Thanks for the meal Shindou." He pulls the man into a dark corner and kisses him softly on the lips. "I'll be going home first."

Shindou watches in awe as Ichirou walks out of the diner, a hand absently touching his lips.


End file.
